memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:J.R. Rasmussen
Hmmmm... perhaps we should have separate entries for J.R. Rasmussen, the author, and J.R. Rasmussen, the character in the author's story? --Seventy 18:31, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :I suggest just keeping the one page, and dividing it into separate sections, a real bio for the real author, and the fictional bio for the same author's self-insertion character.--Emperorkalan 18:41, 18 August 2006 (UTC) I'm happy for you to organise this file Gene Roddenberry's however you like, so long as the data I put isn't deemed to need editing. Both Rasmussen and Roddenberry are two of the most important people in my eight-hundred-and-blahblahblah page Microsoft Word file on proving there's no such thing mostly as 'fiction'. 'Research', 'Isolation Ward 4' and 'The Man Who Sold The Sky' are my fave SNW stories...perhaps my all-time fave Trek stories Stripey1. I am really proud of my in-depth knowledge on 'Research'. I am...disappointed...someone edited it Stripey1. :I'm sorry to disappoint you... but I rewrote the entry immediately after rereading the story, and with the book right by my side for reference. If you feel I made any factual errors in my version of the article, I'd be happy to offer support from the actual text. --Seventy 15:52, 25 August 2006 (UTC) If you're "sorry to disappoint", then I hope you at least are open-minded regarding the following. The story points you I disagree on are the "Our trip to 1964..." emphasising the word 'our' and the last bit, "Berlinghoff asked me...". These CAN be interpreted as saying Jeannie and Berlinghoff travelled together me accepting you. They can also mean - regarding 'our' - Jeannie, RICK BERMAN and BRANNON BRAGA and/or MICHAEL PILLER. As for "Berlinghoff asked me...", with Jeannie travelling in the pod Berlinghoff built, and it being a TIME-TRAVEL pod, she can easily visit any point in Berlinghoff's life, including 2368 and 2369. Can't she? Stripey1. : The problem with suggesting any of the producers ever travelled in time is that the very conceit of the story is that they don't -- they have their researcher using her family's time machine while they sit in their offices on the Paramount lot. The reason for the trip to 1964 was to sell info to GR; there would be no reason to invite Piller along for that, especially considering that he was just another customer B was trying to sell his info to. (And I have to admit, I have no idea what you're taling about, saying we disagree regarding "Berlinghoff asked me...") --Seventy 22:42, 27 August 2006 (UTC) "Berlinghoff asked me..." was the second 'direct' piece of evidence in the resignation letter saying that Jeannie and Berlinghoff travelled together. My interpretation was she's visited him and spoken to him, yes she's already been in 1993 to view his body, no less, but that that doesn't mean me that she's travelled with him Stripey1. : I'm sorry, but I am not understanding your logic at all. "Berlinghoff asked me, several times,..." is evidence that Berlinghoff asked her his question several times, period. It in no way indicates whether these questions were asked in the time pod, on the deck of JR's pool, in a house with a mouse, here, there, or anywhere. I certainly never pointed to this line as "direct evidence" of anything -- that's something you pulled out of thin air, for whatever reason. --Seventy 23:33, 28 August 2006 (UTC)